Generally, for the purposes of the present invention, a bioregulator is a product which contributes to the digestive and microbial balance of the intestine. The latter is essentially of microbial origin and there may be mentioned among the most widely known for which this bioregulatory activity has been demonstrated:
Gram+ bacteria such as Lactobacillus, Streptococcus, Propionibacterium, Bifidobacterium, some Clostridium and Bacillus; PA1 Gram-- bacteria such as Bacteroides; PA1 yeasts: Saccharomyces; PA1 fungi, such as Aspergillus.
They are used, according to the foodstuffs into which they are incorporated and according to the desired effect, alone or in combination, and in this latter case, in particular for their symbiotic effect.
There may be mentioned, by way of examples of bioregulators used in food for human consumption, the microorganisms used in fermented milks, mainly the bacteria in yogurt or similar products (combination of Lactobacillus bulgaricus, Streptococcus thermophilus, Lactobacillus acidophilus, Bifidobacteria, and the like), or kefir grains (natural combination of bacteria and yeasts); there may be mentioned by way of examples of bioregulators used in animal feed, some Bacillus such as Bacillus toyoi, Bacillus cereus or a symbiotic mixture of Streptococcus and Lactobacillus as described in European Patent Application No. 0,406,117.